


Panic (at the Disco)

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Sarcasm Prompts [14]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Venom and Eddie go clubbing...





	Panic (at the Disco)

**Author's Note:**

> 28 Symbrock extra credit if neither of them are the distraction. “Excuse me. I have to go make a scene.”   
> requested by annechen-melo

Venom liked music, it turned out, after they’d been living together for a while. Eddie had tried explaining different genres of music, but Venom never did quite get the hang of telling them apart. But from the playlist they’d cultivated, Eddie thought Venom had a particular fondness for hard rock. Which was weird, given that high-pitched noises -- like electric guitar squeals -- were dangerous for symbiotes, but eventually Eddie worked out that it was a little bit like humans going on thrill rides. The guitars couldn’t _quite_ reach the frequencies that were actually damaging, but hearing (feeling) them get close was sort of fun.

Whatever. Eddie didn’t judge what other people (and aliens) did for fun. And when he wasn’t trying to sleep (or have a panic attack) the music wasn’t too bad, really.

“Come on, love,” Eddie said, grabbing his wallet and keys. “I’m taking you to see a band perform live. I think you’ll like it.” He didn’t bother with a jacket; he never did, anymore. If he was cold, Venom would protect him.

 **Do bands perform _dead_? **Venom wondered. They squinched themselves up through Eddie’s skin until there was a tiny little face, complete with teeth and glowing eyes, perched on Eddie’s shoulder.

“No, but we’ve been listening to recordings. There’s a whole different energy to seeing a live -- in-person -- performance.” Eddie took them out of the building and down the street. He could feel the club before he saw its sign, the throbbing bass beat rumbling through his bones. He grinned, feeling his heart kick up a little in response. “Yeah, you’re gonna love this.”

 **We smell… french fries.** Venom crept even further out and someone in the line in front of him flinched and gave them a double take before apparently deciding it had been a trick of the light.

“Yeah, bar food, that’s a thing. I’ll get you some french fries,” Eddie promised. Venom hadn’t eaten any people or animals in days. They made their way to the front of the line and Eddie paid the entrance fee, then pushed into the club. The lights were neon and strobing and harsh, aimed at a handful of musicians on the stage, wailing and half-screaming into their mikes. The crowd around the stage was pressed tight, jumping in time with the music. Some people were singing along, some were just yelling incoherently, but most of them seemed to be having a great time.

Eddie nudged his way through the crowd until they were right in the middle, surrounded by the sound and the lights and the energy of the room. “What do you think?”

 **Why are they jumping? Are we supposed to jump?** Venom wrapped around Eddie’s neck like a somewhat slimy scarf, and Eddie felt the music in his feet and legs just before Venom launched them up like a hyperactive kangaroo. **Like this?**

“Not so high!” Eddie chided. “They’ll notice. Just a little. Like dancing, but less... Less.”

 **Wimps**. Venom considered it, then did an almost dainty little jumping, mocking everyone around them, but eventually got into it, and listened to the music, crooning along in Klyntar. Eddie couldn’t ever have wrapped his tongue around any of those words, but he could sort of understand what Venom was singing. Singing about the stars and conquering and devouring, mostly in tune with the music on stage.

There was a girl next to him -- well, a woman, probably in her mid to late twenties -- who seemed to know all the lyrics. Her tee had the band’s name on it; he guessed she was a fan, or at least a supporter of some sort. She definitely seemed to be into it. When the set ended and the band went for a break, she turned a huge grin on him. “I love these guys!” she announced, a little too loud, as if the music was still pounding in their ears. “This your first show?”

“For this band, yeah,” Eddie admitted. “They’re pretty good. I guess you’ve been to a few shows, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” she enthused. “All of ‘em I can get to! I went to school with the guitarist’s sister. We used to--” She broke off, eyes narrowing as she looked at something over Eddie’s shoulder. “Excuse me,” she said. “I have to go make a scene.” She twisted past him and began elbowing her way through the crowd with apparent ease, making her way toward the bar.

Curiously, Eddie watched as she came up behind another woman, a little younger, who was -- obviously, even from this distance -- not too excited about the guy who was talking to her. Their new acquaintance tapped the girl on the shoulder, and when she looked, squealed so loud that Eddie could hear it all the way on the other side of the room. “Omigod, it _is_ you!!! I haven’t seen you in _so long!_ ”

Still chattering loudly, the two women linked arms and slid away from the bar, heading out toward the street.

Venom ruffled through Eddie’s hair, and he got a brief sensation of double vision as Venom opened their eyes and looked. _Eyes in the back of my head, Ma,_ Eddie thought.

 **Eddie. Eddie.** Venom focused on the man who’d been at the bar, who, scowling angrily, threw a bundle of bills on the bar, then pushed away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. And headed after the two women, stalking more than walking. **Eddie, is it a bad guy?**

“...Might be, love,” Eddie said. “Let’s go keep an eye on him, shall we?”

 **We were going to have french fries,** Venom said, petulantly, then perked up. **But spleen and liver are good, too.**


End file.
